


not a farewell but a distant promise

by umiyuki



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wait until you can no longer hear his footsteps, and then move from your hiding place, not bothering with stealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a farewell but a distant promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emothy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/gifts).



You don't know what's going to happen after this, and you wonder if you should have done it differently, said something more. Maybe you should have let everything out because for all that you promised you'd see him again you don't actually know it for certain. You'd said it because he'd needed a certainty to hold on to. He always has. He wouldn't have agreed to part if you hadn't left him with one. And now you think you might not get another chance to say it, to take that boy, who grew up before your eyes from a sullen kid into a strong young man who you are so proud of, in your arms and tell him how very much he means to you, how dearly you love him. You'd settled for a hand on his shoulder and a promise you are not, in all likelihood, going to be able to keep.

_Sorry, Joe._

You wait until you can no longer hear his footsteps, and then move from your hiding place, not bothering with stealth. If you get caught, you'll draw all the attention, and give Joe a better chance to get away. 

You step out of the shadows and let them come for you.


End file.
